Space Court Martial
by Crittab
Summary: This is a JAG/ Voyager fic include situations from both shows. H/M Paris/Torres
1. You're In Love With Her

Court Martial in Space  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything form Voyager or Jag. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
"Mr. Paris, drop out of quantum slip stream drive," Ordered Captain Kathryn Janeway though the insistent tremors and turbulence.  
  
"Aye Ma'am," Tom expertly worked his hands over the console in front of him. Slowly the tunnel of purples, blues and white, which had surrounded them, disintegrated. The sight in front of them was enough to make several officers laugh with joy.  
  
"Mr. Kim, identify the third planet from the sun," Janeway ordered. Harry willingly complied.  
  
"It's earth, ma'am," He said with a smile. Suddenly his smile faded as he glanced again at the console.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Commander Chakotay asked.  
  
"Umm, the date sir. It says the time is 1545 hours, and the date is June 28," He said, his sentence trailed off.  
  
"What's the matter with that?" Asked B'Elanna form her bridge engineering console.  
  
"This says the year is 2003, we've traveled back in time Captain," Harry said.  
  
"Captain, there is a vessel emerging from earths hemisphere," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said.  
  
"Identify it," Janeway ordered.  
  
"It is the USS Atlantic, Captain Corey Jones in command," He said.  
  
"Hail them," Janeway ordered.  
  
"Captain, this is an old earth vessel, they haven't invented our caliber of communications yet," Tom said.  
  
"I see, well, beam them aboard then," Janeway ordered, unaware of any other possible solution.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Harry said, as he worked the controls of his console.  
  
1530 ZULU September 17, 2003 Houston Texas NASA  
  
"All system's go, Atlantic, you are clear for liftoff," Said Colonel Joseph Smith.  
  
"Affirmative Colonel, we're lifting off," Captain Corey Jones responded.  
  
"Good Luck Captain," Colonel Smith said. Fire broke out underneath the shuttle as part of the liftoff sequence. 15 minutes later they emerged into space.  
  
"Houston, we are space borne," Said the Captain with a laugh.  
  
"Good work Captain, we're observing you're progress," Colonel Smith said.  
  
"Colonel, there's a large ship off our port bow, we," He began; his voice left him as the shuttle dematerialized around him, and himself and his crew along with it.  
  
"Colonel, the shuttle's off sensors, they're gone sir," said a young man seated at a console.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know sir," He said. His voice was shaky.  
  
VOYAGER  
  
"We've got them Captain. They're in the shuttle bay," Harry said.  
  
"Good work Harry. Senior Officers with me," Janeway ordered. The six of them exited the bridge into the turbo lift and made their way to the shuttle bay.  
  
When they entered the shuttle bay they found the shuttle's crew of six people all standing in awe of their surroundings.  
  
"Who the hell are you, where are we," Captain Jones ordered.  
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, this is the USS Voyager, I'm sorry we startled you, we didn't mean to inconvenience you in any way. Unfortunately we've found ourselves in a very odd situation," Kathryn tried to explain.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Jones asked.  
  
"You saw our ship off of your port bow, did you not?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes we did, we were in the middle of transmitting a message when you abducted us Captain. Return us to our previous position at once," Jones ordered.  
  
"Captain Jones, I would like nothing more than to do that for you, but we are in a very odd predicament. Our ship has been trying to get home, to earth, from the delta quadrant for the last seven years. Now that we have, we came back in time from the twenty-fourth century. We have laws in our society about having contact with people from the past. You have seen our ship captain, we can't risk you telling anyone on earth about this experience," Janeway explained.  
  
"You listen to me Captain, unless you send my crew and I back to our previous coordinates, you're looking at a court martial," Jones said.  
  
"Sir we would love to send you back, believe me, but we need your word that this you and your crew will not tell anyone about this meeting."  
  
"I am under strict orders from NASA, and the United States of America to report anything and everything that happens on this mission, that includes any meetings with people from another time," Jones said. He walked close to Captain Janeway. "I want off of this vessel," He said in a low rumble.  
  
"Tuvok, confine the Atlantic crew to the brig until Captain Jones decides to cooperate. Until then, Ensign Kim, work on contacting the people at NASA," Janeway ordered, she and Commander Chakotay turned and left the room, follow closely by Harry.  
  
"Wait a moment Tuvok, let me talk to the ships engineer," B'Elanna said.  
  
"Who is the engineer?" Tuvok asked the crew. A petit blonde woman in an orange jumpsuit stepped forward.  
  
"I am, Ma'am," She said.  
  
"Lieutenant Collier, you are not to give any information to these people," Jones ordered.  
  
"Sir, it may get us off of this ship sooner," she said.  
  
"Collier I'm warning you," He said.  
  
"Sir, I know what I'm doing," She said. She walked over to B'Elanna. "What do you need to know?" She asked.  
  
"You can call me B'Elanna, I need to know how to work your communication systems, as of now we are unable to communicate with your superiors," B'Elanna said. Tuvok directed the other crewmembers out of the shuttle bay while she explained.  
  
"Oh, well come on in," She said, walking onto the ship. " You are going to let us go aren't you?" Collier asked.  
  
"We have no intentions of keeping you captive Lieutenant," B'Elanna said.  
  
"I don't doubt that if you don't free us immediately, Captain Jones will ask for a court martial against your captain," Collier said.  
  
"Lieutenant, I don't doubt your Captain will court martial you for cooperating with the enemy," B'Elanna said.  
  
"Neither do I ma'am, but I, being an avid star trek fan, tend to think the Captain won't have a chance with this court martial," Collier said with a laugh.  
  
"Star Trek?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It's a television show, Ma'am. This is a very Star Trekky experience," She said with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever you say Lieutenant, let's get working on these communication systems," B'Elanna said, pleased to have made a friend in the predicament.  
  
1700 ZULU September 17, 2003 Huston Texas NASA  
  
"Captain, were receiving a communiqué from the Atlantic," Said an excited ensign.  
  
"Open a channel, let's here what they have to say," The face of Lieutenant Collier appeared on the screen.  
  
"Sir, we have a predicament," She simply said.  
  
0930 ZULU September 18, 2003 Falls Church VA JAG Headquarters.  
  
"Tiner, get me Rabb, Mackenzie, Roberts, and Turner," Admiral Chegwidden ordered the young Petty Officer. After saying a quick "Yes Sir" Tiner turned on his heel to carry out his orders.  
  
Five minutes later the four officers were assembled in Chegwidden's office.  
  
"We have a very unusual case for the four of you. It is of the utmost importance that confidence we are instilling in you remains quiet. This case involves going into space," Chegwidden said simply.  
  
"Sir?" Bud asked. The other three officers gave Admiral equally odd looks. "Bud, you watch Star Trek, do you not?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir," He said.  
  
"Are you aware of the temporal prime directive?" He asked.  
  
"I am sir, it when a Starfleet vessel comes back in time, they are forbidden to make contact with the people they are encountering," Bud responded.  
  
"We have a case here, a ship from our form has come back by accident. They were unable to make contact with the crew from the space shuttle Atlantic, so in order to tell them not to say a thing they were forced to, umm, bring them aboard. The captain of the Atlantic is charging the crew of the vessel with abduction. Colonel, Commander Turner, you are prosecution, Lieutenant, Commander Rabb you are defense," the Admiral said. He handed them each a folder.  
  
"Sir, you mean to say the colonel and I are trying to put the captain of a futuristic vessel in Leavenworth?" Sturgis asked. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Commander Turner, this case sounds just as dumb to me as it does to all of you, but those are the charges. Do your best. The Voyager will, umm, beam you up at 0900 hours tomorrow morning," He handed them all COM badges. "These are to be place on your left lapels, you touch them say your name "to" another persons, and you will be in contact. This is how you will be in contact with me, understood?" A.J asked.  
  
"Yes sir," the four said in unison.  
  
"Good, dismissed," He said. The four stood up and saluted before leaving the room. Mac walked into her office, followed closely by Harm.  
  
"Our job just keeps getting more interesting by the minute," He said, once the door was closed. Mac sat behind her desk and motioned for Harm to sit.  
  
"I'm hoping we can settle for a deal, this is a really dumb case Captain Jones has against the Voyager crew, Sturgis and I don't have a chance in hell," She said. She began laughing despite herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harm asked with a smile.  
  
"We are going into space, to talk to a bunch of people that wont be born for another four hundred years, and while I'm trying to put them in Leavenworth, you are going to be hanging out with the ships pilot trading stories of planes, and spaceships loved and lost," She began laughing again. Harm couldn't hide his own laugh.  
  
VOYAGER  
  
"Beam up the lawyers Harry," Kathryn said. She sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Senior officers with me, lets go welcome our guests," She said. Tom, B'Elanna, Tuvok, Harry, and Chakotay all followed her into the turbo lift.  
  
The five of them entered the transporter room to find for very out of place looking people standing on the platform.  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, welcome to Voyager," She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Captain, I am Commander Sturgis Turner, This is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Bud Roberts, and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.," Sturgis introduced them all.  
  
"This is my security officer, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, My Chief engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, My Helmsman Lieutenant Tom Paris, my Ops officer, Ensign Harry Kim, and my Commander Chakotay," She introduced her crew.  
  
"The Colonel and I have been sent to represent Captain Jones and his Crew, Commander Rabb, and Lieutenant Roberts will be your representation Captain," Sturgis said.  
  
"Thank you for coming up here, I know this must be a far stretch from what you're used to. I assume you are all aware of the confidentiality of this situation?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am we are. If it's alright with you, we would like to begin the investigation ASAP, we don't want this to go on any longer than it absolutely has to," Mac said.  
  
"Neither do we Colonel, where would you like to start?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
"Well, Sturgis and I would like to interview the Atlantic crew, and I believe Bud and Harm would like to interview anyone who was involved from your crew in the initial meeting between the crews," Mac said.  
  
"Of course, Tuvok, will you escort the Commander and Colonel the Quarters of Captain Jones, and assemble the Atlantic crew in there. Commander, Lieutenant, you're with us," She said. Harm and Bud followed everyone out of the room, while Tuvok directed Mac and Sturgis out of the room.  
  
"What species are you?" Mac asked Tuvok.  
  
"I am a Vulcan, Colonel," He answered.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Mac," She said.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, that was not what Commander Turner stated you name was," He pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well, it's a nickname of sorts," She replied.  
  
"I see," He said.  
  
"Do you have a nickname Commander?" She asked Tuvok.  
  
"I do not," He said, irritated.  
  
"Oh, okay," Mac, said. She decided that would be a good time to shut up.  
  
"What was your name again Commander?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I am lieutenant Commander Tuvok," He stated.  
  
"Tuvok, can I call you Tuvok?" He asked.  
  
"If you wish," He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, Tuvok, you can call me Sturgis," He said.  
  
"This is the room," Tuvok said, secretly, he was glad to be out of the previous conversation.  
  
BRIEFING ROOM  
  
"So, you've been in space for seven years, trying to get home?" Bud asked. His excitement was apparent to the entire crew.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant, we have," Kathryn said. She found herself trying not to laugh at Bud's Naiveté.  
  
"So, onto the case, just one straight forward question, did you abduct the crew of the Atlantic?" Harm asked.  
  
"Commander, our intention was not at all to abduct the crew of the Atlantic. We didn't even want to make contact with the crew, let alone keep them in our brig. But the crew was unwilling to cooperate. All we needed was their word that they wouldn't say anything, but they refused to give it to us, we had no choice," Janeway said.  
  
"Call me Harm, Captain. I believe you, and so does the opposing counsel and Bud. We understand what we have been told about your prime directive, but the judge who has been assigned to this case is tough, were going to have to get a lot more than you needed their word to let them go in order to win this case," Harm said.  
  
"We'll see what we can do for you Harm. Why don't we all assemble in here again, with the opposing counsel at 1500 hours," she suggested. "Agreed," Harm said.  
  
"Alright, back to your duty stations everyone, Neelix, why don't you show our guest's around the ship?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes Captain, it would be my pleasure," Said the perky talaxian.  
  
"Umm, Captain, I'm off duty for a few hours, would you mind if I showed Commander Rabb around?" Tom asked.  
  
"Commander Rabb, would you mind?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all Ma'am," He said.  
  
"Good, dismissed," She said. Neelix led Bud out of the room, talking animatedly about the hydroponics bay, after everyone else had gone just Harm, Tom and B'Elanna were left in the room.  
  
"I'll see you later flyboy, you two play nice," She said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," He said. B'Elanna kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
"She your girlfriend Lieutenant?" Harm asked.  
  
"She my wife, and its Tom. I here you're a pilot," He said to Harm  
  
"That I am. I fly tomcats, f-14's,' answered.  
  
"I've never been in an actual airplane before, but I can still remember the first time my dad took me up in the old shuttle, Haley, it was named after my Grandmother," Tom said.  
  
"Really, I have an old biplane that used to be my dad's, it's named Sarah," Harm said.  
  
"After the Colonel?" Tom asked.  
  
"No, it's uh, after my Grandmother, Sarah Rabb," He answered.  
  
"I see, so do you want to go for a ride?" Tom asked.  
  
"In what?"  
  
"A tomcat, I have one modeled on the holodeck, I don't know how to fly it though. What do you say, are you up for the ride?" Tom said. He dawned his own flyboy smirk.  
  
"Always," Harm said. He smiled widely.  
  
"Let's go," Tom said he led him out onto the turbo lift.  
  
"So, what's it like to be married to someone of another species?" Harm asked.  
  
"B'Elanna? She's great. You married Harm?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nope, still waiting for the right woman to come along," Harm said.  
  
"What about the Colonel?" Tom asked.  
  
"Mac? There's nothing going on between us," Harm said.  
  
"Not now, but after just seeing the way you two looked at each other, it's obvious something is bound to happen," Tom said.  
  
"That's unlikely," Harm said.  
  
"You never know until you try," Tom pointed out.  
  
"No, I guess not. So is marriage good for you?" He asked.  
  
"I have not complaints. You should try it," Tom said as he walked out of the turbo lift. Harm followed.  
  
"Someday I will," Harm said.  
  
"Make it sooner than later Harm, Mac won't be there forever," Tom said. Harm glanced over at him until the holodeck doors opened. Inside was a tomcat.  
  
"Welcome to my heaven," Harm said. Tom just laughed in understanding as he followed him inside. 


	2. You're In Love With Him

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Star Trek Voyager. And this takes place between lineage and endgame, the events of endgame haven't happened. Jag timeline doesn't count here, but I may make references to previous episodes.   
  
Mac and B'Elanna were in engineering. Mac was attempting to interview B'Elanna, while she was doing her work. The feat was an uneasy one, but with both women being so good at what they do, they managed.   
  
"When you got to the shuttle bay, were there any weapons trained on the Atlantic crew?" Mac asked. She had been issued a pad, and was shown how to use it when she got there.   
  
"Well standard procedure is to always be on top of any situation, security wise, so there were phasors, but none were trained on the Atlantic crew, so no," B'Elanna responded. She walked over to a control panel in front of the warp core. Mac couldn't help but look up at the blue and white tube in awe.   
  
"Did anyone make any threatening remarks?"   
  
"Not from this crew, the Captain of the Atlantic was rather rude though," B'Elanna said.  
  
"What happened in the shuttle bay Lieutenant?" Mac asked.   
  
"Follow me," B'Elanna said. Mac complied and followed B'Elanna out of engineering.   
  
"My shift is over, the doctor doesn't want me to work any overtime this far in the pregnancy. Okay, in the shuttle bay, the senior staff entered. The Atlantic crew looked terrified. Captain Janeway told them that we would let them go if they gave us their word that they wouldn't say anything about this, due to the temporal prime directive. The Captain of the other ship said that he had to report everything that happened on this mission, and Captain Janeway was forced to confine them to the brig for the time being. I asked their engineer to help me with their communications, she did, and then we contacted earth," B'Elanna explained.  
  
"Okay, I think I have all I need," Mac said with a smile. B'Elanna smiled back as the two walked briskly down the corridor.   
  
"So, what's it like on earth before the 24th century?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Well, it's a lot different from Voyager. A lot of crime, that's why I'm a Marine and Lawyer, I want to stop what I can," Mac said.   
  
"That's amendable. So what's the deal with you and Commander Rabb?" B'Elanna caught Mac off guard.  
  
"We're uh, we're partners at JAG, he's my best friend," Mac said.  
  
"Tom's my best friend, well, him and Harry. But Tom's also my husband, so that moves Harry up on the best friend pole," B'Elanna said with a laugh. Mac smiled and looked down at her feet.   
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?" B'Elanna asked, noticing Mac's silence.   
  
"He's my friend B'Elanna, nothing more," Mac protested.  
  
"You know, it's hard for people to believe you, if you don't believe yourself," B'Elanna said. Mac was about to say something else when they turned a corner and almost ran right into Tom and Harm.  
  
"Hey, Flyboy," Mac and B'Elanna said, almost in unison. They looked at each other and laughed lightly.  
  
"Hi," Harm said, in mock apprehensiveness.  
  
"What have you two been doing all afternoon?" B'Elanna asked Tom.  
  
"I showed Harm to the holodeck, and Harm showed me how to fly a tomcat," Tom said with a smile.  
  
"Did he crash?" Mac asked, jokingly. Harm mocked a hurt look.  
  
"You have so little faith in my abilities Marine, I'm hurt," He said.  
  
"I'm sure your ego will repair soon enough," Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Have you two been shown your quarters yet?" B'Elanna asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Not yet," Harm answered her.  
  
"Let us show you. Ensign Jameson was told to put you and your friends in quarters, he put you just down the hall from us," Tom said. The four entered the turbo-lift.  
  
"Deck nine, section twelve," B'Elanna said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the ensign mixed up who was on which counsel, and put you two in one room and Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner in the ones next to yours," B'Elanna said. "I hope that's alright," She finished.  
  
"It's fine," Mac said. Harm just nodded lightly. Mac briefly noticed that Harm and Tom were the same height. She'd never met anyone as tall as Harm before.   
  
"Here we are, your humble abode for a few weeks," Tom said as they came up to a large door.  
  
"I think Turner and Roberts are both still interviewing people," Tom said.   
  
"That's their quarters," B'Elanna said, pointing to the room across the hall. "We are just around the corner, second room on your right, if you need us just come to the quarters, and press this button," B'Elanna instructed, pointing to a button on a control panel outside of the door.  
  
"Thanks for your help B'Elanna," Mac said with a smile.  
  
"No problem, I have to got to sickbay, the doctor wants to make sure everything's progressing well," B'Elanna told Tom.  
  
"I have a shift there in a few minutes, I'll walk you down," Tom said.   
  
"Would you guys like to come with us? You can talk to the doctor while you're there," B'Elanna suggested. Mac looked at Harm.  
  
"I'm just going to stay here and go over the information I've gathered," She said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Harm said.  
  
"Okay, well, why don't you come to our quarters for dinner," Tom suggested. He secretly just wanted more time with his flyboy buddy. Harm and Mac traded looks once again.  
  
"Sure, what time?" Mac asked.  
  
"Is 1900 okay?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Perfect, see you then," Mac said. They shared smiles then Harm and Mac entered their room, while Tom and B'Elanna walked down the hall.  
  
"Did you have fun flying?" Mac asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, did you have fun in engineering?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh, you should see it Harm, it's amazing. Nothing like engineering on the Seahawk," Mac said.  
  
"Nothing on this ship is like the Seahawk Mac. This is the most amazing place," Harm said. Mac smiled in agreement.  
  
"So what did you and B'Elanna talk about?" Harm asked.  
  
"The case," Mac said.  
  
"Anything else?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, not really. What did you and Tom talk about?" Mac asked.  
  
"Flying," Harm said with a grin. He purposely left out the part about her, as she had about him.  
  
"Shocker. Did you show Tom how to fly a tomcat?"   
  
"Yeah, he's good at handling the controls," Harm said.  
  
"Did you play nice and share the controls Harm?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Yes mom," He said, putting emphasis on the words.  
  
"Good boy," Mac said with a laugh. Harm just rolled his eyes. Mac walked over to the window and looked outside.   
  
"Wow, Harm, look at this, its gorgeous," She said. Harm walked up behind her and glanced over her at the earth. They could see one side bright and shining with the sun, and the other dark and solemn.  
  
"I never pictured myself in space. This is worth it though," Harm whispered into her ear. She felt a shiver up her spine as his breath touched her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. She leaned back against Harm's body and let him support her.  
  
"I wish I wasn't prosecuting these people. What they do is so amazing," She whispered, just loud enough for Harm to hear. He instinctively put his arms around her stomach as she leaned her weight on him.  
  
"You're just doing your job," He said. She turned her head as much as she could and met his gaze.   
  
"Thank you," She whispered. Harm looked deep into her brown eyes. He truly could see into her soul. Without a word he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. She turned in his arms to face him and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck.   
  
They broke several minutes' later, but never ceased contact.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," He said quietly.  
  
"I know 'location doesn't change who we are'," She said, throwing his words back at him.  
  
"No, I just mean we're opposing counsel, we shouldn't be this close to opposing counsel," he said. Now was her turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Is that really what you meant?" She asked. Not noticing she was still in his arms.  
  
"Would I still be holding you if I didn't?" He asked. She looked down and saw his arms were still snaked around her back. She smiled genuinely.  
  
"You tell me," She said. He bent down and kissed her again.  
  
"Tom was right," He said to himself.  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"About me being in love with you. Everyone can see it except for us," He said.  
  
"B'Elanna said the same thing," She said with a laugh.  
  
"I love you," He said.  
  
"Likewise." 


End file.
